NSW Royal Rumble 2018
Summary Royal Rumble 2018 is a Raw & Smackdown ppv in season 6. Kick Off Show Summary On the kick off show, would be two big matches, the first being an 8 man battle and it would both be for a mid card title shot down the line and the winning brand would get the first draft for the superstar shake up, this match would be won by Willy Street for Raw. The next match on the kick off show would be a real grudge match as after weeks of attacks, Ashley Zynda, Selena Sayre and Tiffany Razor would collid in the ring and it would be Tiffany Razor who would win and make a huge statement in her debut match. Watch the Royal Rumble Kick Off Show now to get yourself ready for the Royal Rumble Main Show. Main Show Summary The Royal Rumble main show would kick off with the NSW World Championship and it would be Morgan Wolf taking on the returning Zadlan and in the end it would be Morgan Wolf who would win and retain the world title, much to the surprise of many watching. The next match on the show would see Cassidy Money challenging Becky Lynch for the SmackDown Women's Championship and it would be a hard fought contest that would see Cassidy pick up the win and become new SmackDown Women's Champion. Following from that we would see the SmackDown Tag Team Titles on the line as One Sec looked to defend against The Connection but it would be The Connection who would get the win and become the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions and show their dominance. The next match on the card would be for the Raw Women's Championship as Barbie Versace would challenge Rachel Walker and it would be Rachel Walker who would pick up the victory and keep the Raw Women's Championship and keep on her impressive run as champion. Following on from that the next match would see the return of Sean Betherick as he Challenged Jay Money for the World Heavyweight Championship and it would be a successful return for Sean Betherick as he became the new World Heavyweight Champion and shocked the world. The next match after that would be for the United States Championship as 'The Monster' Goldman would challenge Lyam Wolf for the championship and it would be a huge night for Goldman as he would get a dominating victory and become the new United States Champion. It was now time for the main event and it would be the Royal Rumble as 30 superstars would battle it would to get a world title shot at SummerSlam and it would be Adrian Kincade who would get the best number at 30 and manage to get the victory and will now go onto SummerSlam. Watch The Royal Rumble now to watch a great night of action with many twists and turns from the Superstars of NSW. Matches ; * Match 7 ' 30 Men Royal Rumble (Won by Adrian Kincade) ' * Match 6 (RAW US title match) ' Lyam Wolf © v 'The Monster' Goldman (Winner) ' * Match 5 (World heavyweight title match) ' Jay Money © v Sean Bertherick (Winner) ' * Match 4 (RAW Women's title match) ' (Winner) Rachel Walker © v Barbie Versace' * Match 3 (Smackdown Tag Team title) ' One Sec © v The Connection (Winners) ' * Match 2 (Smackdown women title) ' Becky Lynch © v Cassidy (Winner)' * Match 1 (NSW title Match) ' (Winner) Morgan Wolf © v Zadlan ' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' Selena Sayre v Ashley Zynda v Tiff Razor (Winner) ' * Match 1 ' Oliver Bisping v AJZ v Willy Street (Winner) v Nova Mahal v Thomas End v The Mundo v Ryan Edwards v Aldrich' Other on-screen talent See also *NSW_Money_in_the_bank ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/nswnetwork at 10.00pm UK 29th April 2018 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/Nonstopwrestlinguk the next day.